An Opinion of An Idiot
by Frosteec
Summary: Pansy Has always been the Pureblood good girl, well at least she was. Draco Pansy soon to be Pansy Harry. Full summary inside, please read! and if you read please review!
1. Long Summary please read the pro

**An Opinion of an Idiot**

By Frosteec

Romance, Drama, Angst, Action, Adventure, (So basically General)

PG-13 to R

Divination. Probably the most stupid subjects ever created. I have never met a true seer. My mother hasn't either so I have come to the conclusion there is no such thing. Then again she also told me never under any circumstances, fall in love. Well so under some minor big mistakes I have defied my mother once again.

Draco. He told me not to take Divination. I didn't listen to him. I should have known he was right, he always is. The first time he kissed me he told me to never under any circumstances kiss an idiot or any other living thing. I guess I defied him to. More than once.

Harry Potter. Since I defied my mother and Draco by taking Divination I now have to do a yearlong study with Potter. Potty, rotty, snotty, dotty rotty potty. Draco, back in our first year is when he gave me the nickname Princess, I'm not sure if he was being sweet or sarcastic, I could never really tell. And here we are back to Draco and Divination. Why can't the mudblood just take Potty and give him a nice shag instead of him ruining my life this year! Wait I have just had a flash of genious. And my mother said young ladies who defy their mothers would never get anywhere. Shows how much she knows.

Some say that the dark lord is the worst evil, but have you ever met _her_?

**I own nothing except maybe the plot.**

You people should be so proud I wrote this one with all of JK's own characters I have not made one person up except the parents promise! Don't judge the whole story by this summary, because this is a really bad summary!


	2. Prolouge

An Opinion of an Idiot

Prologue

**"Friends are treasures."  
-****_Horace Burns_**

If friends were actually real treasure, us Slytherin's would be the poorest people ever. And people like the Weasley's, would be really rich, so as of now I am glad things are in balance and we are at the top of the food chains and not those Weasels. The truth is, is that us Slytherins are a group, no maybe not a group, but probably more like a family. And it's true because you don't have to like your family you just share a bond that usually can't be broken. Just like my family, I never knew them because I was brought up by nannies. Unfortunately my family and I still share a special bond.

My nanny Clarice used to tell me that true love hides behind every corner and that she was walking around in circles. Clarice had dropped out of school when she was fourteen and became my nanny a few days after I was born. She was the one who took care of me from the time I was born to the time I was seven. She was fired right after my seventh birthday because my mom caught her shagging my dad. I was very surprised that my mom hadn't found out sooner they did that at least once a week.

My nanny after that, her name was Marie. I didn't like her she was hired the day after Clarice was fired. Marie only lasted around a month and was fired for the same reason Clarice was. But to find out my mother had a little help; I just happened to hear Marie on one of those stupid muggle telephone things (she was only eighteen) talking to one of her stupid girl friends about how she had shagged the Ralph Parkinson. Needless to say I got a new nanny the day after that.

After Marie, my mother started getting smart about this she brought in an eighty year old. Her name was Barbara and she was very boring but fortunately she was only around for a year and a half. She was only around that long because she died from food poisoning right after I turned eight.

After all three of those tragedy's my mother got super smart about it and she got a house elf named Bunny and she has taken care of me since I was eight till now that I am sixteen. Bunny has been around the longest about half my life. She is the funniest little thing.

I remember it very clearly now, what my mother had said right before I let for the train station she had said, "Well dear have a good year, don't get into to much trouble." And then she winked, my mother winked. Needless to say, I was horrified. Was it horrified or mortified, don't they have around the same definition? But since all of my fellows Slytherin's are so slow at getting to the station I will look up horrified and mortified and see which one I was when my mother winked! My mother winked. It is so wrong.

Ten long minutes later my fellow Slytherin Jenna Moon showed up. She's nice but not very 'easy' on the eyes if you know what I mean. She was very odd and she talked to her books and that scared me... A lot! So you know I would have to wait a long while for someone more... normal to show up. But thank god Millicent had shown up just a few minutes later or I might have had to actually make civilized conversation with her. Soon after that Millie's cousin Morag showed up and you know it would be like a party, but it wasn't. Maybe it would have been more enjoyable if I hadn't been looking out the window looking for no one in particular. And of course Millie and Morag noticed and they asked me when Draco was arriving. Why is everyone so mean to me?

I like to think that Draco likes me, but I am not quite sure, he might just date me because his father told him to. But with Draco you never know.

You know what I am talking about, well at least the girls should. You must have thrown yourself at a boy at one point in your life. But Draco was so much more than just a pretty face...well at least to me. We had known each other forever. And when I say forever I mean I have pictures of us in diapers together. But Draco was always quiet around me until we turned fourteen and he first kissed me and told me to never, under any circumstances kiss an idiot. Well after that there had been lots of snide remarks directed towards me that sent me back to my dorm in tears. And every time it happened there was no emotion.

The only time I had ever heard Draco apologies was to this girl in Ravenclaw she was my worst enemy and had always liked Draco. But what really hurt was that he had 'accidentally' bumped into her and papers had gone everywhere. And he stopped to help! DRACO MALFOY stopped to help HER! It was horrible but from what I heard that night Josephine Bishop (an actual friend of mine that is in Ravenclaw) had a wonderful talk with her, which really brought up my spirits but I refused to talk to Draco for a week and I think that put him back in his place.

Josephine usually wasn't one to lash out at someone but I had known her and her best friend Haley since we started school and they were some of the few friends I had. Millie and Margo were mostly just acquaintances that knew a lot of things about me. But back to Draco as soon as he walked into the compartment he 'informed' me that we had to go meet with rest of the prefects up front. Not even a hello kiss or a hug just telling me that we had to go. I remember thinking/ asking myself is my life really going to be like this? Am I really going to spend my life taking orders from Draco? Jeesh I hope not.

Draco was, of course, good at just about every subject. But one thing I have to say is that he had no skills whatsoever in Defense Against the Dark Arts, whether it was his choice of his fathers or not, all I know is that he only knew dark defense spells and it was kind of eerie. Back to the train ride, we had walked in complete silence most of the way until halfway there he started bragging about his summer. And yes bragging about how pretty France was in the summer and how billions of French girls, no I mean women were flirting with him and how I should be so grateful to have him. GRATEFUL TO HAVE HIM? He should be grateful I put up with him!

**"Reality is wrong. Dreams are for real."  
-****_Tupac Shakur_**

I really do wish that my dreams were real because then I wouldn't have to be stuck in my hell of a reality, when in my dreams I could be carried off to a palace by my knight in shining armor. And in my dreams maybe Draco would be nicer to me. But that is what I love about Divination. In Divination you don't analyze your life or analyze others'. But in Divination you talk about dreams a lot. And while I have abided by the rules my whole entire life, I told my mother I was going to take Divination this year. Yes, you heard me right I told her I was going to be taking Divination this year.

Divination. Oh dear. That is where I had met Harry Potter I had never really met him before because I was a Slytherin and supposedly 'belonged' to Draco. Harry Potter had never seemed too cocky before but I was only thirteen and I thought everything Draco said was Gods word. But since last year I think I have matured more than just being a follower of a crowd. Harry Potter, that's a name, honestly he has a name for a celebrity. But he is a Gryffindor, and Gryffindor's bug me. I'm not saying Harry's ugly but he's not cute but not ugly and oh, I am just making things worse for myself, aren't I?

Now back to Draco, it's weird no matter how hard I try to deny it he is and will always probably be in my life but I remember the day he asked me out. I wasn't nervous, or fidgety like you should be when you know you were going to be asked out on a date. And not just any date but my first, cheese, I feel like it was just yesterday;

_Flashback_

"_Parkinson, hey, Parkinson. Will you stop walking woman, Jeesh," Draco said after running down the hall after me. Draco's hair had been slicked back his hair in what seemed to him as a 'cool' statement, but if you asked me it just made him look like a pin-head._

"_Yes, what do you want? And you do know that Parkinson is just my sir-name, right?" I asked, a little disappointed because that was the day that Millie had told me that Blaise Zabini was going to ask me out. Why is everyone so mean to me?_

"_Yeah, whatever, do you want to go to Hogsmeade this weekend?" he asked in his bored back manor sending a side glance to Blaise. See Blaise and Draco are very much alike, and there only difference was that Blaise actually likes me! BLAISE ZABINI ACTUALLY LIKES ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But am I going out with him? No I am stuck with that pinheaded spoiled arse._

"_Sure, I don't have anything better to do anyway," but you know since I was thirteen I was young, naive, and above all STUPID. I should have just told him to go shove it. But you are probably are wondering why I wouldn't just break up with him. Well us pureblooded wizards still have arranged marriages and when I was two to thirteen I was set to marry Blaise but since Malfoy asked me out. My parents found out and now there is some kind of magical bond between us. Yeah right._


End file.
